brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
HOViNET team
|Also Known As = *HOViNET films *Jantzu *Erythron *Blaitteri *JK *Maxi *Mige |image = Teamlogo_no.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = The HOViNET team logo |Years Active = 2002 - 2017? |Nationality = Finnish |Website = *HOViNET.com *YouTube channel |Notable Works = *''KastleVania IV: Vanian Legenda'' *''007 in The Man Who Killed Me Once'' *''KastleVania 2: Simon Tehtävä'' *''Seppo: the Smoke-Gubbe'' |Associated With = Palikkatakomo admin team }} HOViNET team is a group of Finnish brickfilmers. HOViNET's films are usually produced by some combination of brothers Janne Kortelainen, Matti Kortelainen and Mikko Kortelainen, sometimes also including other people. They are best known for their KastleVania series, in particular the 2½ hour long KastleVania IV: Vanian Legenda, one of the longest brickfilms ever made and one that was created across seven years. They are also known for 007 in The Man Who Killed Me Once. Filmography |- | 2002 || Ensimmäiset TestitWebsite filmography page || |- | 2002 || Collision || |- | 2002 || LEGONATOR || |- | 2002 || Elä Tapa || |- | 2002 || Die Today 007 || |- | 2002 || Le Gops || |- | 2002 || The Smooth Walking || |- | 2002 || The Timemachine || |- | 2003 || Chainsaw Melee || |- | 2003 || Incidence at the Airfield || |- | 2003 || MonLe Gorlo || |- | 2003 || KastleVania || |- | 2003 || KastleVania 2: Simon Tehtävä[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fgI5puhFy4 KastleVania 2: Simon Tehtävä on YouTube] || |- | 2003 || KastleVania 3: Lordi Trakulan Kosto || |- | 2003 || Outside Murder || |- | 2003 || Postman Pat || |- | 2003 || Restaurant Assault || |- | 2003 || Drunken Legogubbe || |- | 2003 || Ice Gubbe || |- | 2003 || b0tt1 s0ta || |- | 2004 || Postman Pat 2: the Hemp-Gubbe || |- | 2004 || LeXaGa || |- | 2004 || Maks Pein || |- | 2004 || 007 in The Man Who Killed Me Once || |- | 2004 || 007: Lemes Gond Returns || Created for Assembly 2004[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5s4QzwfIeLU 007: Lemes Gond Returns on YouTube] |- | 2004 || Eskimon Viha || |- | 2005 || Gatherfood- Toleration || |- | 2005 || The Gubbes || Co-production with "No Life Productions" |- | 2005 || Seppo: the Smoke-Gubbe || Created for Assembly 2005[http://archive.assembly.org/2005/short-film/seppo-the-smoke-gubbe-by-hovinet-team Seppo: The Smoke-Gubbe on the Assembly Archive website] |- | 2005 || Le Gops' Rainbow Troops || |- | 2006 || Legend of Vania: Obelix-dance || |- | 2006 || Disappointed? || |- | 2006 || HOViNET timeline || |- | 2006 || Binksin tutkimusretki || Directed by Joonas AlitaloTimeline of films |- | 2006 || Escape || Directed by Joonas Alitalo |- | 2006 || Confront || Created for Assembly 2006 |- | 2007 || Cola-Lonksu || |- | 2007 || Gatherfood the Iceman || |- | 2007 || Tribute to 007 || |- | 2008 || LEGO-park 2008 || |- | 2008 || Halloween Special 2008 || |- | 2009 || Space Survivors Episode One: Space Miners || |- | 2009 || A Little Preview In King's Cavern || Animaatiokilpailu #4 entryAnimaatiokilpailu #4 entries |- | 2009 || Halloween Special 2009: Zombies of Düüm || |- | 2012 || Rotansyöjät ||Animaatiokilpailu #8 entryAnimaatiokilpailu #8 entries |- | 2012 || KastleVania 4: Trakulan Tarina || |- | 2012 || KastleVania IV: Vanian Legenda || |- | 2013 || HOViNET reboot || |- | 2014 || Five Schools of Magic Chapter One: Conjuration || Palikkatakomon animaatiokisa #10: "Magiaa modernissa maailmassa" winning entryPalikkatakomon animaatiokisa #10: "Magiaa modernissa maailmassa" result |- References Category:Finnish brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers